In known wigs, strands of hair are secured to a support structure, which forms a rounded “cap” for receipt on a wearer's head. To facilitate manufacture, it is known to provide a wig having cap structure that is sized according to a preselected standard, to fit a user having average head dimensions for example.
To provide for use of a standard sized wig by wearers having differing head dimensions, known wigs include adjustment elements in wig cap structure. It is known, for example, to include elastic elements between portions of the cap structure such as the ear and nape portions for example to provide for circumferential expansion of the wig cap from the preselected standard dimensions. It is also known to include adjustment elements that provide for reduction from the preselected standard dimensions. In either case, however, the expansion or reduction in circumference provided by the adjustment elements does not otherwise change the overall shape of the wig cap from that of the preselected standard. The inclusion of circumferential adjustment elements is, therefore, of limited benefit to users having head shape that differs from the preselected standard dimensions.